


Torture Really Brings A Family Together

by SaveTheFish



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Hat Has Emotions, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead Of Listening To My Teacher, I'm Sorry, Low-Key suicidal thoughts, M/M, OOC characters, Paperhat - Freeform, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, and they get a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish
Summary: A nondescript mission goes wrong and the group is captured and tortured.





	Torture Really Brings A Family Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was just looking through the paperhat tag on tumblr, like you do, and stumbled upon a picture of BH crying. So whats a totally sane person to do other than write a one-shot about the group being captured and tortured so she can get BH to cry? Anyways, enjoy my mess!

Flug had gotten used to pain over the years. The singing burn from an experiment gone wrong, the small pinpricks of Black Hats claws when he forgot his own strength. But this… this was agony. He’d told himself he wouldn’t scream. Promised himself he would just keep quiet. Think of Black Hat. He’d told himself. Think of comfort. Of home.

Demencia’s screams were what snapped him out of his mind and into reality. It was hard to image being back at home in Black Hat Manor when your housemate was screaming bloody murder in the room next to yours. The moment he flicked his eyes to the side, to where he’d heard the sound, a scalpel was plunged into his shoulder.

It wasn’t that bad, really. Sure, it hurt, but Flug was sure they could do much worse. What made him gasp was the shock. There had been no monologue, no warning. Just a scream, reaction, pain. He immediately felt ashamed. He’d been so easily tricked into focus. Who knew if that was even Demencia? It could be an actor, or a recording.

As if reading his thoughts, the faceless person holding the bloody scalpel brought out a remote, pressed and button, and revealed— ”Dem!” He hadn’t meant to shout, but the state of the lizard-woman… it made fear, and anger churn in him. 

Her head lolled over to the side, a shaky grin tugging her lips up. ”Hey, nerd, don’t worry, I—” She was cut of by the doctor cutting into her elbow, making her scream out in pain.

”Dem!” He struggled against the restraints, turning back to his own assailant. ”Stop! Please!”

They scoffed, tilting their head to the side in a manner not too unlike how Flug would act in his home territory. ”Stop? But we’ve only just begun.”

The moments passed in agony, seconds stretching to minutes, minutes stretching to hours… Not that Flug kept count, he was honestly just guessing. The pain of the torture was far too much to really focus on how long you’d been there. But there was one thing on his mind. One clarity he could still focus on. Between Demencia’s screams, and his own agony. Where the hell was Black Hat?

He was… scared. That they somehow got their hands on his boss. Weird, huh? How he was being tortured and mangled and humiliated and all he could think about was Jefecito. Had they gotten him? Were they hurting him? Was he alright? He wanted to believe his boss was more powerful than these people but he honestly wasn’t sure. They were more powerful than they’s thought, unpredictable, like nothing they’d ever faced before.

A particularly harsh jab into his heel make him scream, yanked out of unpleasant thoughts and back into unpleasant reality. He wanted it all to stop. He just wanted it to be over. And that was more terrifying than anything. That he’d rather die than survive this. He didn’t want to have to recover from this, didn’t want these memories in his head. He just wanted to—

”Flug!”

His eyes snapped open, desperately trying to focus through tears and black dots. And… there he was. Coat-less, tie undone, clothes ripped and tentacles sprouting from his back, but it was him. It was Black Hat. 

”Jefe…” He breathed, tears welling up in his eyes.

He was vaguely aware of Demencia launching herself at the masked assailant, heard their screams as if underwater. His attention was captivated by Black Hat. Black Hat moving forward. Black Hat cutting his restraints to ribbons. Black Hat gathering his broken and bleeding figure into his arms and burying his head into Flug’s shoulder.

The scientist could feel his bones mending themselves, could feel his skin stitching itself back together. And once his nerves stopped screaming from pain, he could feel his boss shaking, feel drops fall from his eyes and land on his shoulder. It was a shock, to put it mildly. The all-mighty Black Hat, capable of bringing whole nations to their knees, breaking down to a trembling, sobbing mess in his arms.

”I’m sorry, Flug. I am so, so sorry.”

A warm smile tugged at the doctors lips, his arms slowly wrapping around the eldritch being. ”It’s okay, Jefe. It’s gonna be okay.”

”Aww, that’s almost sweet enough to make me puke!” Demencia squealed from the side, giggling to herself.

Flug reached out a hand blindly, grabbing onto the wrist of the lizard-woman to pull her into the hug. A moment later furry limbs wrapped around them, gathering the group in a, quite literal, bear hug. The scientist laughed to himself, feeling the warmth and love from his friends— no, his family. 

That’s where they stayed for a long moment, until Black Hat cleared his throat and straightened up, summoned his coat out of nowhere and gave the group his trademark grin. ”Now, then. Let’s head home, shall we?”

And if he held his scientists hand on the way back was no ones business.


End file.
